Escaping My Dreams
by Moonliterose42
Summary: Rose has found her dreams are coming true...but that's not necessarily a good thing for her...Since her dad died she has been struggling with life.Now vampires are coming in to the picture, and they bring a War with them...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ok Rose

"Are you ok Rose?!" came a voice.

I couldn't muster up my voice to answer. There was a bright light overhead of me. Where was I? Why was I moving? I was on a stretcher and the man leaning over me and pushing the cart had hospital where on. Of course…the hospital.

"Listen," I breathed, "whatever it is that's wrong with me I can handle-" I fell back in pain. What happened? And where is my dad? I thought to myself. They put the amnesia tube over my face. The light started to dim and everything went black…

:

That was 1 year ago. My dad and I were in a car accident. Our S.U.V. went off a cliff in to a rock bed on our way to my eye appointment. There was a drunk driver that made us swerve to far to the side. It was a hit and run accident. All I remember was the look of the car. But I did see the man's face for a split second before we wrecked. He had a brown mullet, with dark sunken in eyes, and a face that looked like it had a lot of ware and tare issues through out his life. But what I remember most was the scar under his eye. I made it out of the crash with a broken arm and a few cuts…but my dad- the car crushed his ribs and the rest is too brutal for me to explain. There was no sign of the drunk driver and I was left alone for a night with my dad in my arms, the fire from the car in flames to keep me warm, and a lot of tears.

Since then I've been living with my mom who has had to work two jobs since the house payments have run up. She works as a waitress, and a hair stylist. I'm 18 and I also have been working full time as a hotel room service girl. It's been hard, for the both of us. Especially since I have been having eye problems since I was 12. They told me that I had a rare disease that was slowly eating away my vision. But that didn't matter to me much any more. I take it to blame that my eyes are what caused the car accident even though I wasn't driving. I blame the fact that if I were the one driving maybe it would have been different…

But all the same I was stuck doing dirty work (literally) because my eyesight wasn't at it's best. Though I went on for the sake of my mother's and my well-being.

"Rose," called Dale my boss, "You're off. Go home."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I replied.

I walked out dressed in to my casual clothes and started to my car.

The sky was dark and cloudless with little dots of white stars sparkling. That's what distracted me. I was to busy looking up at the stars to realize there was a man standing in front of me.

I ran face first in to his cold hard chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said shyly.

"That's fine," He said. He was also looking at the stars and didn't take his eyes off them as he spoke to me.

"They're beautiful aren't they…" he said breaking the silence.

"Yes," I whispered returning my gaze to the night sky.

"I'll see you around," he said walking past me.

"Ok," I said still gazing at the stars.

"Hey, Wait! Can I get your name?" I said turning around. But he was gone. And I didn't even get a good look at him.

"Hmm…" I said with out any real consent to what had really happened.

:

At home we had some leftovers since there was nothing else to eat really.

"I'm going to bed mom," I called as I walked up the stairs.

"Ok," she said staring at the magazine she was reading. Ever since dad has died she seemed distant. Like she wasn't really there, and yet she still answered. Her hair that used to be bouncy and curly highlighted by the sun turning it yellow was now a dark brown and messy compared to how it was a year ago. Her eyes were always swollen from crying and sunken in with deep dark rings under them. Since dads been gone we have really let our personal stature fall to a deep uncaring level.

I didn't look much different. My hair was a black tangled mess all the time. My eyes I couldn't tell really. They looked different every time I looked at them. I think it all depends on the lighting.

Anyway, it wasn't looking good…

I undressed and got my pajamas on. Just a t-shirt and some sweats. I quickly got in to bed, but left the light on so I could read up on one of my favorite books: Dracula. Sure I have read it a billion times but it never got old to me.

Before I knew it though, my tiredness caught up with and I fell asleep with my open book and the light still on. Well it was on, but soon after I fell asleep it started to flicker like a candle. The bulb shattered waking me up in the dark. I thought about going down stairs but I was too lazy. I just lay back down and went to sleep again and would wait till the morning to do change the bulb.

That night the window blew open and a cold breeze came in with it. A figure stepped in to the room from the window. He seemed to hover as he silently walked over to my bedside. He scooped me up with out any struggle and we flew out the window. The stars silhouetting our shape in the darkness as I was kidnapped by the same handsome stranger who I'd bumped in to with the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke I felt like I in a dream

When I awoke I felt like I in a dream. Everything was fuzzy and I felt dizzy. Like my eye condition would help much in my situation. I blinked slowly sitting up. A shiver went down my spine for no reason. I looked around through the haze of my eyes. Pine trees surrounded me, and I could feel the dirt and pine needles when I touched the ground. The sun broke through the treetops and blinded me from seeing the faces that looked at me. I could smell the smoke from the dowsed fire next to me, and there were whispers around me.

Muffles were what I would probably have heard if it weren't for my bad eye sight leaving me with excellent hearing.

She's awake…

_Get the drugs hurry…_

_No. She doesn't need any more sleep fix. Let her wake up. _

_But it's to soon. She might try something rash. _

Shut up. She's looking right at us!

I furred my brow at the dark faces. "What's going on?" I said groggily and confused.

"Just rest some more. Try not to move. You've traveled a long way and shouldn't try to get up fast." Said a calm voice I slightly recognized. The figure hadn't moved from its spot in the shade where the other figures were. I made out three tall figures in the black of the forest that I couldn't make out.

"No…NO…NO! I want outa here! How the hell did I get here? Where'd you take me…Kidnapper! KIDNAPPER!" I started to yell loudly still a little loopy from the meds.

I got up to my feet and, like a drunk, wobbled over to a near by tree pointing at the figures and yelling. Then my back hit the tree hard and my eyes closed involuntarily and I started to slide down the tree. I would have hit the ground face first if it weren't for a quick hand from one of the dark figures.

Then everything went blank.

"I told you! You gave her to many doses!" smirked a tall curvy woman who stepped out of the shadows. She had long blond hair, a thin face, and bright green eyes. She wore a white jean jacket with matching white jeans, and knee high black boots.

"Shut up, Julie! You know I can't do math!" complained a man with dark brown hair and deep purple eyes stomped out of the shadows. He was muscular and had a gray leather jacket on, with blue jeans, and some black boots on. He looked like a biker but had a face that was pure white, and eyes that could cradle the moon.

"Oh stop being such a pussy, Rell," Julie sighed rolling her eyes. She walked over to the passed out me, and my capture/savior.

"So John, do you think she's the one?" Julie asked bending over to get a good look at me. My long brown hair was strung out all over, and my thin, stick like body looked as though it could be broken in half easily by John. And of course…I was still in my pajamas.

John was a tall thin man, with midnight black hair that hung loosely to his ears. He wore a long sleeved, black, high collared shirt that buttoned up the front, and some of black sleek pants. He stared down at me longingly through his lashes with his gray eyes, and smiled.

"She'll be fine. I'm not sure though if she remembers me from the parking lot. And I'm sure that she is the one…"


	3. Chapter 3

In my dream… In my dream…

_I sat at a giant long table. It's wood stained surface felt cold against my hands that were laying flat on its surface. There was no food on the table, just two candles that were set in the middle of it about a yard away from my seat. Those candles were the only light in the whole room. The candle's small light didn't play off the wall's surface and wasn't bright enough to illuminate the man's face at the other end of the table. _

_I looked down at myself in my seat waiting patiently for something to happen, for the man to say something. Nothing…still looking down at my lap, I was able to realize what I was wearing. I wasn't in my pajamas any more. I was wearing a dark red ball gown. It looked almost Victorian, and it went a little to low cut for my taste, but I didn't say any thing. My hair was up too, in a bun with a big red rose in full bloom on the side. I didn't even have to ask myself if I had make up on. I could tell that my face felt a little heavier than what I was used to. _

"_You look presentable…" Said a voice that sounded like wind and sent a shiver down my spine. The suddenness of his words breaking the silence had frightened me at first. _

_But then I regained my self and my composure._

"_I-" I was cut off._

"_Don't speak. I do the talking. You listen." Said the man sitting at the other end of the table. I looked straight forward, sitting up straight and trying to picture what he looked like. _

"_I've been watching you…" Came a cold whisper in my ear from behind me. Still looking forward, I sucked in my breath as I realized there wasn't a man sitting in the chair any more. He had disappeared…and now he was right behind me breathing down my neck. _

_I didn't dare turn around. And even if I did I wouldn't be able to see his hidden face that was right next to mine. _

"_You are very important to the Inshue Gamie Clan. I would hate for them to take advantage of your…power. They'll try to take you, you know. And kill any one to get to you. Even your…mother." He whispered cynically in my ear. My eyes started to fill with tears. And suddenly my vision started to blur, then I couldn't see at all. _

_My mouth dropped, and the tears in my eyes fell. _

"_No…" I breathed," Not yet. No, the doctor said it wouldn't happen for another 5 years! No…" I covered my eyes with my hands and sobbed. _

"_Don't cry. I can help you get your vision back. I can take it all away." He said in a fake comfort voice. He ran his hand in front of my face, and then gently pulled my hands away from my eyes. I looked forward at nothing. My gray eyes started to turn blue again, and I my vision started to come back. When it came back it was better than ever. _

"_How…?" I said looking at my hands for what felt like the first time. Everything was so clear. _

"_I can give you back your vision fully," He said, " And I can take it away just as easily…" He said through clenched fists. He ran his hand in front of my face again and almost right away every thing went black._

_I went in to sadness again. _

"_You can choose. But I'm sure your dad would be a lot happier if you joined the Yumino Tousi Clan and me, and stay away from the Inushe Gamie Clan. Just remember that I can do a lot worse to you than take away your sight." He said giving me back my sight. _

_He put his finger in the center of my fore head. When he pulled it away a stream of blood went down my face and fell on to my lap. I felt the wound and realize how deep it was. _

"_A lot worse." I could feel his mouth get closer to my neck. _

_Fear swelling up in side of me, and my heart racing, I jumped up from my seat and made a run for it. I didn't get three steps in my heels before the shadow man flung his hand out in my direction pointing. I felt my neck tighten. His invisible grasp pulled me closer to him. I tried to fight back, but I failed. I was now standing right in front of him, stiff and at his command. I looked up and saw his face for the first time, but only for a second because in that moment his open mouth, revealing two long fangs, came to my neck. My eyes shot open, and I heard a voice come slowly to me. _

"_ROSE!" It came._

I sat up in the arms of John, breathing hard and sweating.

It was just a dream, I thought to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ok

"Are you ok?" John asked worriedly. He held me in his arms, looking at my face.

"Just a dream…" I breathed to him not even realizing I could see his face and that I was still in the same spot in the woods.

"Yea, that's what it looked like." He replied, putting his hand on my back.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, and put my head down. I looked at my lap.

"AAUUGHH!" I screamed. I jumped up off the ground. I held my hands out looking at my self.

"WHAT THE?" I yelled. I was wearing the same dress that I was wearing in my nightmare. I felt my forehead, and looked at my fingers. They had dried blood from my wound on my head. I stared forward.

"It was all real?" I asked no one in particular.

"No." Said John getting up and standing next to me. "It was a dream. But…but you are special. Your dreams are very special. You can come back from a dream, or night mare in this case, and every thing that happened in the dream will still have happened when you wake up."

"Ok?" I said just realizing I wasn't alone. I stepped back away from him.

"Your that guy from the parking lot aren't you?!" I said pointing at John.

"Isn't she the smart one…"Came a voice from behind her. It was Julie. She walked up close to me, and I cringed in fear backing away from her, only to bump in to John.

"She's a lot cuter when she's awake…and not on drugs…" said Rell who was coming out of his hiding spot in the shade.

I turned around to face him. "You guys aren't rapists are you?!"

They all broke out laughing.

"Really?!" Rell said holding his stomach." No! We only kidnapped you to rescue you."

"Wah?" I asked confused, backing away from the group.

"Really. You're in great danger. We want you to join the Inshue Gamie Clan and us." John said in a serious voice walking towards me.

"That's what the man in my dream said I shouldn't do, join the Inshue Gamie Clan." I said a little suspicious of what to do.

"What man? What'd he look like?" Asked John, who was now concerned greatly.

"Umm…he had black hair, he looked like he was in his 40's, black eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face in the shape of an "X"…" I stammered.

They all fell silent.

"That sounds exactly like Fulton." John said looking at his two friends.

They all had concerned faces on. I stared confused at them wondering.

"What? Who's Fulton?" I said looking at all their faces worriedly.

"He's the leader of the Yumino Tousi Clan…" Breathed Julie who had said it as quietly as she could. I looked at all of their hands; all of them were white knuckled, fists.

"Is he bad…" I asked.

They all looked at me.

"YES! Of course he's bad!" John yelled at me frustrated. His face softened up when he saw my frightened look.

"I'm sorry. Let me explain." He said coming over to me," Fulton is the leader of the Yumino Tousi Clan. The Inshue Gamie Clan has been raging war with them for millions of years. He is the most powerful vampire of the clan."

"Wait…Vampire?" I said starting to get scared.

"Yes Rose…We all are." Confessed John.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be, hanging out with a group of vampires that had taken me hostage

I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be, hanging out with a group of vampires that had taken me hostage. I was more interested than anything, and as soon as everyone had settled down I got a little snoopy.

"What are you doing…?" asked Julie who seemed to be watching my every move. She surprised me when I was observing Rell who was asleep, drooling a little, and snoring while leaning against against a tree.

"Oh!…Uhh…I-I was just…looking at his…teeth…" I said embarrassed at being discovered.

Julie looked at me with raised eye browse.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know…to see if you guys are telling the truth maybe." I said hoping she would just go with that excuse. Really I was just curious.

"We are," She lifted up her lip and showed me her over sized fangs.

"Oh…" I said a little frightened now. Being alone with a bunch of vampires had awakened my dreams as a teenager and as a…well lover," they look…good."

"There's no need to be frightened," she said smiling. For a vampire she was very up-beat and kind," We aren't here to hurt you…or rape you." She said laughing.

I smiled as she put her arm around me. She was so tall, with long arms and legs. Usually I was the tall one but it seemed that I was now the shortest person in camp. We walked over to a shaded area and sat down cross-legged. The sun was still shinning and the color green was everywhere. Except in the sky. The sky was cloudless and a bright blue.

"So how old are you?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Geez…" She said laughing," Well if you really want to know, I'm 1,421." She smiled.

"Wow." I grinned.

"Rell is 3,724, and John is the oldest of our whole clan. He's 472,318. It's funny how he looks younger than us, but he is really the oldest living vampire in the Inshue Gamie Clan. He's our leader." Julie whispered as she explained.

I turned my head to look at John. He was carving out an arrow for his bow. He looked so young, about my age, and yet, he was almost a million years old. 'No.' I thought to myself. 'He's not your type…and besides, he probably already has a girl friend. He wouldn't want you. He probably has a beautiful vampire girl.' I turned my head away and looked down at the grass beneath me.

"Heh heh, he is pretty hot isn't he." Julie smiled, her green eyes glowing with life. I blushed at her reading my thoughts.

"So why did you guys capture me?" I said changing the subject.

Julie's smile vanished.

"Well, it is said that there will be a vampire goddess named Kasou with the power to see things that are not there and make them real, and will come to save the Inshue Gamie Clan. She will end the war between the Inshue Gamie Clan and the Yumino Tousi Clan who have been in fighting each other for almost 800 thousand years." Julie said with a distant look on her face as if she was reading it from a book.

She looked up and saw my solid expression.

"John was one of the few to survive the first battle you know." She said trying to see if I'd smile," He was only newly turned then. And now look at him. He's gotten more mature with each century, but looks like he's 20."

I half smiled to give her something," But why'd you take me away? Away from my mother?" I asked trying not to make it seem like I was focusing the blame on her.

"We think," She paused trying to think what my reaction would be," We think you're that Goddess."

"I can't be, I don't have any powers." I said trying to deny everything.

"Well, then how did you form that dress and style your hair in a gleam of light while you were unconscious?"

"I don't know! It's never happened before! This is all new, don't know!" I yelled my arms in the air.

Julie laughed," Ok, I think I get it now. Don't have a cow…" She smiled and there was a long silence," You know I think we're gonna being good friends."

"Ya?" I grinned at making the first friend in a year," You say that like I'm never going back home…"


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't say anything, but…when Julie told me about the vampire goddess and that they thought it was me, I didn't think of the

I didn't say anything, but…when Julie told me about the vampire goddess and that they thought it was me, I didn't think of the complication of: I was not a vampire…

"Are you ok?" John asked as we were walking down a trail. He had noticed the glazed over look I had on my face.

"Ya…" I said not looking up at him. To tell the truth, I felt like a prisoner.

"That sounds promising…" Sighed Rell who was packing all the camp supplies.

I looked forward in to nothing, lost in my thoughts. My hands gripped my red dress, and I had pulled out my hair.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper.

"We're headed for one of the Inshue Gamie Clan's Head fort." Explained Rell.

"We have to cross a river first…are you up to it?" John asked.

I nodded.

"It's ok Rose!" Julie smiled and put her arm around me in a slight hug," We're here for ya."

"Why should I be afraid of a little water?" I asked coming back from my small depression.

No answer.

The trees cleared and the trail faded in to a wide river. I could barely see the other side of the river. And the tops of the waves were covered with a thick fog. Luckily, there was a boat set at the side. We all climbed in. I sat at the front, Julie in the middle and Rell and John in the back rowing.

We floated on the waves of the murky water. I stared behind me at the front of where we were headed. Fog blanketed our surroundings.

"What's with all the mist?" I asked confused and tired of the long silence.

There was no answer at first.

"It's always been like this…" Julie whispered," The monster that lives in these waters covers the river with it. His name is Hulm and he is the guardian of the river and keeps travelers at bay and away from the fort. John got him from a genie as an egg, and raised it in these waters. But the thing became too wild to be a pet after 1,000 years. So John left it to itself and put it in charge as the guard."

I looked behind her at John who was staring at the water while rowing.

"Oh…" I whispered.

There was another long silence. I was deep in boredom and thought when a deep rip sound seemed to come up under the small boat. I looked up and over at the vampires. They were holding on to the rim of the boat with one hand and the boys were still rowing with the other.

"What was that?…" I breathed looking around with turning my head.

Another deep sound. The water seemed to shake.

No one moved and there was silence.

"Are we ok-" I was interrupted by loud noise and a thunder of waves coming up to the right of the boat. A huge head popped out of the waves, dark green and the monster had seaweed hanging from its long whiskers. It looked like a dragon and had big red eyes like an owl's. It barred it's allege covered teeth, and water dripped down his yellow plated belly.

It let out an angry, almost hungry sounding roar. We all stared up, but I was the only one who didn't jump up ready for action.

I guess Rell had an axe hidden behind him in his sash, Julie had a bow and arrow already aimed, and John had his sward that was at his side pulled out and lighting up the fog.

Hulm came down and tried to take a bite of Rell's head, but Rell dodged it and Julie shot arrow after arrow at the thing, hitting it in the eye and snout.

John jumped on Hulm's neck while the beast rose up in pain from the blows.

"The stupid thing can't tell who's the good guy and who's the bad guy!" yelled Rell over the roars of Hulm.

"GO!" John yelled from the top of the giant river monster's head.

Rell took the paddles of the boat and rowed faster than a motorboat engine could have. He propelled us to the other end of the river in no time. "Why didn't they just do that in the first place?" I thought to myself.

I stepped out on to the sandy beach of the other shore, and turned around. Julie was holding up Rell. He was so weak from the energy he had used to get us over here so fast, that he was going to collapse.

"We need to get him to the fort!" Julie said worriedly.

I looked behind me and saw for the first time the fort. I didn't see it at first because it was covered in moss and ivy. It was a tall castle.

"Ok…" I said taking the other shoulder of Rell, but what about John?" I asked in a sad tone.

"He'll be fine!" Julie said more worried about Rell, and knowing John could take care of himself.

I could still here the roaring of Hulm as I helped walk Rell to the fort.

His face was paler than normal, his eyes were no longer purple but red, and his teeth were barred in a painful look.

He turned his head to me with out me realizing his stare at my neck. I was too focused on my footing to notice his stare. He barred his teeth a little more but towards my neck. That's when I felt his breath on my bare skin.

"Augh!" I let out a cry of fright. I covered my neck, as Rell's head fell back down. "He tried to bite me!" I yelled wide-eyed as if not expecting a vampire to do that.

"Maybe I should carry him the rest of the way…" Julie sighed struggling a little to keep her balance and keep Rell from falling.

"Ya…." I said a little frightened, and still holding my neck.

We soon came to the Fort gates. They dropped for us, and we all went in.


End file.
